Green Lantern
Kyle Rayner, better known as the Green Lantern is a superhero appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography Early Life Kyle first witnessed a green shooting star moving upwards in the night sky while on a nighttime beach date with his on-again off-again photographer girlfriend Alexandra Dewitt. The shooting star was actually famed Green Lantern Hal Jordan, who had been driven insane by the destruction of Coast Cityand went on a murderous rampage, destroying the Power Battery, the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. Only one Guardian named Ganthet survived Jordan's rampage, reforging Jordan's discarded Power Ring as the Corps' final legacy. Later, Ganthet traveled to Earth, appearing in an alleyway outside of a nightclub and encountered two humans. One was a drunken homeless man and the other was Kyle who was getting some fresh air and spotted the same green falling star as before, this time falling to Earth. It was Ganthet, and the Guardian thrust the final ring into Kyle's hand muttering "You will have to do" before disappearing. Putting on the ring, Kyle found himself dressed in a standard Green Lantern uniform. Unfamiliar with the concept of Green Lantern, Kyle went to Alex's apartment and showed her the ring and his new powers and the two made a plan, Kyle would be a superhero and Alex would photograph him in action, giving both their careers a much needed boost. Kyle had trouble at first with controlling the ring due to not knowing how it worked but with Alex's guidance and support, he quickly learned basic GL abilities like flying and constructs. However, there was much confusion over his identity as he was wearing the GL uniform commonly associated with Hal Jordan. Alex brought this to Kyle's attention and urged him to make his own identity, leading to him redesigning the costume to better fit his personality. JLA/Witchblade Kyle together with the rest of JLA members inspected Huntress who became possessed by the unknown symbiote. They concluded that she has bonded with a fragment from Sara's Witchblade. Once the symbiote spreads to the brain, it searches for any weak point in the personality psycho-matrix it can exploit. Much to everyone's shock, the fragment then joins back with the Witchblade. Kyle remarks that this symbiote reminds him of Xenomorphs from Aliens, while Plastic Man sees similarities between Witchblade and The Thing from the movie of the same name. At the Atlantis library, Aquaman discovers what he was looking for earlier about the Witchblade, and rushes off to tell the League. He reveals that more than ten thousands years ago, there existed a sorceress with a powerful gauntlet just like Sara's. They called it "corruptor, possessor, slayer and seducer." They're then informed by Wonder Woman that Witchblade disappeared and JLA goes to search for it. Back at the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter continues to monitor Sara's condition as Plastic Man watches other JLA members if they found something. Meanwhile, Aquaman and Green Lantern help a sabotaged nuclear submarine. Elsewhere, Wonder Woman gives a speech on women in the 21st century, then is overcome by the Witchblade and declares that women around the world should rise up and throw off the yoke of patriarchal tyranny. She then beats up UN senators who doesn't listen to her. Back at the Watchtower, Sara finally wakes up and is happy to be free of the Witchblade. Plastic Man then informs them about Wonder Woman being possessed by the Witchblade. As much as she like to stay free of the artifact, Sara can't do it at someone's else expense and decides to have a talk with the JLA. Sara concludes that the Wichblade looks for a perfect host - an absolute innocent it can corrupt absolutely. Martian Manhunter having seen into Sara's psyche, adds that she's most worthy of the responsibility for the Witchblade. Then Steel informs everyone, that his sensors have tracked down Wonder Woman. The JLA confronts Wonder Woman, who easily defeats Superman. The Flash then quickly takes him to project Cadmus were he can be taken care of. The JLA try to restrain Wonder Woman, but she manages to overpower all of them. Then Green Lantern faces her, but is quickly defeated too. Sara arrives, and she commands the Witchblade back to her body. It comes, reluctantly. Powers & Abilities Powers Without his ring, Kyle doesn't have any natural superhuman powers. Abilities * Indomitable Will: Like many Green Lanterns, he possesses an incredibly strong will. He has been able to resist Zazzala's hypnotic pollen (through some coaxing from Huntress) which no one has been able to resist in the past. In addition, Mageddon (Weapon of the old Gods) tried to disable his ring but the Ultimate Warbringer was no match for Kyle's will. * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Kyle's constructs are amongst the most powerful. Kyle's constructs are much more elaborate than those of any other green lanterns, often fading into view like a sketch refined into an illustration. * Artistry: Kyle is a skilled and creative artist. He has been an artist since he was born and has an equally long history of creativity. He has drawn, painted, sculptured, photographed, inked, colored, designed, and created thousands of works of art with or without his Rings. Paraphernalia Weapons * Green Lantern Ring: As the Green Lantern, Kyle has his own Green Lantern Ring. The ring gives Kyle access to various abilities and powers. ** Energy Construct Creation: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. This is a common ability among all Green Lantern. During his battle with empowered Wonder Woman, Kyle construct a power armor around himself. *** Force Field: Kyle's ring gives him the ability to create powerful force fields that can either encompass himself or a wide area. Kyle's Ring has been seen with the ability to protect an entire city from a nuclear blast. ** Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. Sometimes, depending on the wearer, the beams and blasts make sounds. Kilowog's ring is one such example of blasts making sounds. Kyle is often showed using powerful beams of energy to attack his enemies. They can come either directly from his ring through a construct or through Kyle's hands. ** Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours. Kyle is said to be one of Earths best Green Lanterns. Superman himself has stated that Kyle Rayner is one of the fastest fliers in the J.L.A. Gallery Wonderw19.jpg|Green Lantern with Aquaman helping a sabotaged nuclear submarine. Wonderw27.jpg|Green Lantern with JLA confronting Wonder Woman. Wonderw33.jpg|Green Lantern fighting with empowered Wonder Woman. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males